planet_of_diqiufandomcom-20200214-history
Tactical Surface Fighter
TPI-37M2 Terminator accompanied by several TPI-27SM Zhuravliks.]] Tactical Surface Fighters (TSF) is a type of combat robot capable of performing multiple battlefield roles and act as high-powered line-breaker units. TSFs are typically large, bipedal military combat robots capable of flight. Developed from the smaller Tactical Frames, the TSF is commonly viewed as the next step in bipedal combat robot technology. History First developed in 1912, TSFs are a relatively new introduction to the battlefield. Building on the existing Tactical Frame technology, TSFs were developed as adaptable and versatile weapons platforms to counterbalance the increasing strategic parity between the major world powers. Since their first deployment by Izumo in 1915 during the Tsushima Strait Crisis, TSFs have begun appearing in the arsenals of superpowers around the world, becoming vital parts of many superpowers' arsenals. Type-97 Shiranuis taking off.]]Some reasons for the development of TSFs include the need to combat increasing anti-aircraft capabilities of modern weapons, such as free-electron lasers, creating the need for all-purpose assault units equally capable in the air and on the ground to adapt to changing battlefield conditions. The frame of a TSF also allows it to perform well in enclosed spaces such as increasingly prevalent urban environments, using their humanoid form to navigate between tall buildings without being constrained to any one dimension of combat. Various functions, such as the ability to bend their elbow joints backwards and their ability to sidestep attacks, combined with their equipment, allow TSFs to perform devastating feats in combat with more conventional forces. This also created a need for TSFs to defend against other TSFs, further increasing the use of TSFs worldwide. TSF development can be split into three distinct generations, with each generation an indicator of their technology level and advancement. 'Generation 1' 1st generation TSFs such as the TSF-1 Phantom and Type-12 Gekishin were envisioned as upgraded and enlarged Tactical Frames, to act as mobile tanks. These were initially tested and deployed with heavy armaments and armour plating, with disastrous results. Similar to conventional tanks, the early TSFs were vulnerable to HEAT rounds, and their height and size made them very inviting targets to enemies. Resupply of TSFs was also difficult due to the new equipment needed for such large vehicles. With the experiences gained from the first few tests and engagements, later 1st generation TSFs began to shift towards lighter, more agile units to quickly bring the frontline right up to enemy forces and to act as linebreakers. 1st generation TSFs are mostly descended from either the Commonwealth TSF-1 Phantom or the Izumese Type-12 Gekishin, either through technology trade, battlefield observations or otherwise outright theft. Examples of 1st generation TSFs include the TSF-2 Peace Walker, the Mirage, the TPI-15 Balalaika and the ZZM-16. 'Generation 2' Starting from the 2nd generation, the focus of TSF development was shifted to improving the agility and manoeuvrability of the TSFs, as TSFs began to be seen as a new class of fighting vehicle with its own set of necessary tactics instead of merely enlarged Tactical Frames. It was found that TSF pilots fared much better in combat by avoiding attacks, rather than withstanding them. During the 2nd generation of TSF development, tactics such as the High-Low Mix were developed, resulting in TSF designs built around exploiting this strategy; examples include the F-15 Eagle/Su-27 Zhuravlik as "heavy" TSFs, and the F-16 Fighting Falcon/MiG-27 Aligatori as "lightweight" TSFs. Numerous 1st generation TSFs also underwent extensive upgrading into 1.5th generation TSFs, their upgrades vastly improving their mobility and evasion capabilities. 1.5th generation TSFs were still constrained by their physical frames, however, and some, like the Type-82 Zuikaku, were unable to reach a level of performance comparable to 2nd generation TSFs of that time. Not counting the United States, most nations attempting to enter the 2nd generation of TSF technology often found themselves outmatched, mostly due to the pressure on their infrastructure and industry from the advancing BETA, or from a lack of specialized knowledge on TSF construction; examples include the quasi-2nd generation MiG-23 Cheburashka, the poorly-developed MiG-25 Spirt-Voz, and the troubles experienced by the Empire of Japan during the development of their own TSF, forcing them to acquire the F-15J Kagerou as a stopgap measure. 'Generation 3' By the 1990s, the development of TSFs had shifted into the 3rd generation. TSFs of this tier boast superior maneuverability, mobility, and firepower compared to 2nd generation TSFs, due to the input of combat data over the past two decades, which helped shape the vast improvements in the technology, hardware and software used as their components; their resultant designs clearly reflect the strategic needs of their nations. The Type-94 Shiranui, the world's first 3rd generation TSF, remains a high-performance unit nearly a decade after its introduction, and late 3rd generation units like the Type-00 Takemikazuchi focus on overwhelming close-combat advantages, while the F-22A Raptor uses stealth and superior mobility to not only outmaneuver BETA, but human and TSF opponents as well. Even with the superiority of 3rd generation TSFs, development, production, and procurement difficulties for most of them have resulted in renewed improvement and experimentation projects involving 2nd generation TSFs. Some, like the F-15E Strike Eagle and F-18E/F Super Hornet, have received upgrades with tried-and-tested technology originating from the 2nd generation of development, but others, such as the F-15･ACTV Active Eagle and MiG-29OVT Fulcrum, have been partially upgraded with technology developed for 3rd generation TSFs. Heavily upgraded TSFs are known as 2.5th generation TSFs, while TSFs extensively upgraded with 3rd generation technology are known as quasi-3rd generation TSFs. Depending on development and performance, a quasi-3rd generation TSF (such as the F-15SE Silent Eagle) may be reclassified as a full-fledged 3rd generation TSF. Capabilities TSFs by nation Armaments and equipment Systems See also *Tactical Frame Category:TSF Category:Military Category:Vehicles